A Friendly Game Of Chess
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Robert:: Robert and Bryan make a wager over a game of chess. It's a harmless wager, or so Robert thinks. He soon learns otherwise…


Title: A Friendly Game Of Chess  
Summary: Robert and Bryan makes a wager over a game of chess. It's a harmless wager, or so Robert thinks. He soon learns otherwise…  
Pairings: Bryan/Robert  
Warnings: Fluff. Oneshot. First attempt at an odd pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, but I do own a chess board. I don't know how to play chess, but I do have one.

G'day. My first attempt at the Bryan/Robert pairing. I hope it turns out alright. Enjoy!

Oh, and any Miguel/Kai fans go to my profile and email me right now. yo tadaiima emailed me this absolutely bloody GORGEOUS piece of Miguel/Kai fanart. She drew it herself. I bow down to you, yo tadaiima! I hope you don't mind, but I'm telling everyone about the pic.

* * *

Flipping through the paperwork in his hands, Robert exits his bedroom and begins the journey to his bedroom. He passes the entertainment room and spots a figure lounging over the marble chess table. 

At first it surprises him, but then he recognizes the intruder to be none other than Bryan and he immediately relaxes. The blitz boys are touring through Europe at the moment and they've been in Germany for a few weeks now.

Sighing as he rolls his eyes, Robert heads into the room. Bryan has taken up the habit of breaking into his place whenever he feels like it. He's never stolen anything and Robert doesn't feel threaten by his presence at all. In fact, some days he's almost welcomed. And other days he proves to be a bit of entertainment.

One day in particular makes Robert smile. Bryan burst into his thankfully empty dinning room, looking a little frantic. He said something about pissing Kai off and needed some place to hide. Unfortunately for the silver hair teen, Kai appears mere moments later, also breaking in. He belts him across the head with a kendo stick -where he got that from, Robert isn't certain- and then drags him out through the front door by his ear. It's quite comical watching someone as wild and badass as Bryan being dragged out by the ear by someone short and petit as Kai.

An image Robert will never forget.

Robert raises an eyebrow when he sees Bryan make a move on the chess board. "You know how to play chess?" he asks, not surprising the Russian at all.

Bryan leisurely glances over his shoulder, a sly smile on his lips. "In fact, I do. Strange isn't it?" he says as he turns around in his seat to properly face the nobleman. "I heard you're the master of chess. Am I right?"

"I am no master chessman," Robert brushes him off, a hint of embarrassment. "True, my skills are much higher than most others, but I am most certainly not a chess master."

"There's no need to be so modest," Bryan continues to smile at him before motioning to the table. "Anyway, care for a game? Just a friendly one, hmm?"

"I'm afraid I am far too busy," Robert replies, glancing down at the wad of papers in his hands.

Bryan eyes the papers for a moment, before turning his eyes to gaze upon Robert's face. "What if I make it worth your while?"

Robert tilts his head to the side as he raises an eyebrow. "And what are you inferring to?"

"A wager," Bryan says rather bluntly, yet making it sound tempting all the same. "If you win, I'll be your servant for an entire day. And if I win, I'm allowed to take one thing from you."

"And what, may I ask, is that one thing?" Robert asks coolly.

"Oh, I don't know," Bryan says as a wicked smirk appears on his lips. "I haven't figured it out yet. Well, are you interested?"

Robert sighs and glances at the paper once again. Facing Bryan in a game of chess does sound far more appealing then slaving away over a stack of papers. "Very well," he says as the places the papers to the side. "I suspect that it will be a quick game."

"Oh, I'll see to it," Bryan continues to smirk. "So you agree to the deal?"

"Yes, you have my word," Robert says as he places his hand over his heart to show that he's being honest. "If you should happen to win, you may pick out one thing of you belongs that you desire. And if I should win, you'll work for me."

"Great," Bryan nods. "And you have my word that I will not back out or make excuses should I lose," he then holds out his hand, offering Robert to shake it to seal the deal. "Ready to begin?"

Robert stares at the hand for a moment before slowly raising his own. He allows Bryan to take his hand in his, giving a small handshake. "Yes."

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, Robert watches as Bryan reorganizes the pieces back into their rightful places, giving him the white while he takes the black. After he is done, Bryan leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm, looking casual.

"After you," he says, indicating that Robert makes the first move.

Robert nods, turning his eyes to the board in front of him. He takes a moment to think before lifting his hand and taking one of his pawns, moving two squares forward. He lets his fingers linger on the piece as he reconsider his move, before letting go and leaning back in his chair, indicating to Bryan that it is now his turn.

Keeping his chin in his hand, Bryan wastes no time making a move of his own, mimicking Robert's. He taps the piece once with his finger, then pulls back, keeping his eagle like eyes directly at Robert, staring at him with a sense of slyness in his gaze.

The unwavering and slightly devious gaze causes Robert to feel uneasy. Never-the-less, he does his best to ignore the sharp green eyes and concentrate at the task at hand. This time he choose his light Knight and moving it forward to a dark tile.

But even though he is trying his best to focus on the game, he can't help but think back to the wager. It seems slightly unfair in some way. If he does happen to lose, Bryan will take something belonging to him. He's not entirely sure what the Russian has in mind, but surely whatever he chooses to take, Robert can simply replace it. He is a billionaire after all.

And if he should win, he gets Bryan's assistance for an entire day. Bryan is either convinced that he's going to win this game. Or he has grossly underestimated Robert's chess skills.

Robert narrows his eyes slightly when Bryan makes a surprisingly clever move. That move is most certainly not a beginner's move. He might just have his work cut out for him this time.

Bryan is most certainly a peculiar creature. On the surface he looks cool, collected and just a little bit mischievous. But in reality he's wild, unpredictable and very cunning.

Taking his eyes off the board momentarily, Robert gazes at Bryan through his lashes. The silver hair Russian has this rugged handsomeness to him. His features on his face are sharp and the muscles under his clothing are well defined. He always seems to have this devious little smirk on his lips and would often gaze at him with half-lidded eyes. He's often infuriating and arrogant, yet appealing all the same.

Robert isn't afraid to admit to himself that he may be somewhat attracted to the Russian. He finds his wild and mischievous side a breath of fresh air from the continuous orderly and sometimes just plain tedious work he must complete day in and day out.

Even though he has no trouble admitting his feeling for Bryan to himself, he wouldn't dare reveal them to his teammates. First Oliver would squeal like a school girl. Then Enrique would try to give him less than helpful advice on how to go about reeling Bryan in. While this was happening, Johnny would stay in the background, seething to himself before exploding and telling Robert to snap out of it. He would then go into a rant about how obnoxious Bryan is, and how wrong they are for each other.

Johnny is a hothead. But he's a protective hothead.

Only the sound of the marble chess pieces moving about the board disrupts the silence of concentration between the two teens. Robert's brow is knotting as he thinks deeply, taking this matter seriously.

However, Bryan continues to look casual, almost as if he's toying with the nobleman. His chin rests in his hand as he leans on the table. He other arm rests on the back of his chair, waiting patiently for his move. Never keeping his eyes on the chess board in front of him for very long, Bryan stares at the Garman, taking in every single elegant detail of him. He notices a few little quirks that Robert has. Like the way he bites the very tip of his thumb as he concentrates.

There's something oh-so alluring about the purple hair blader. He's elegant, sophisticated and very well mannered. He treats everyone as equals, although does have a tongue made of acid when the time calls for it. He appears docile on the outside, but Bryan knows that there's a fire hidden beneath his facade. And wants to see Robert for who he really is. He gets the feeling that Robert can be as wild as a Griffin when he allows himself to.

Oh yes. He finds the nobleman very intriguing. In fact, he finds him absolutely fascinating. No one from his team are aware of his fascination of the German, except for Kai of course. But that's no surprise. He knows just about everything that's going around him.

Well, everything that doesn't involve him in some way. He's a little too naïve to notice all the longing looks he's getting from several of his fellow bladers. He's a popular little minx.

Speaking of Minx'. Robert is far too adorable when he's concentrating as hard as he is now. Maybe Bryan should just put him out of his misery.

With a sly smile making it's way to his lips, Bryan than moves his Queen, placing it two tiles away from Robert's King. Robert's eyes widen ever so slight when he realizes that there is no way for him to move his King. There's nothing he can do. Which means…

He lost…

"What on earth?" Robert finds himself mumbling out loud.

"Checkmate," Bryan says, training his mischievous eyes upon Robert's form, smirking just a little more smugly at the German's bewilderment. "I guess I win."

Robert shakes his head in disbelief. "I've never seen that move before."

"And it's legal, I can assure you," Bryan adds for good measure. "I suppose that means I can take whatever I want now, can't I?"

"Yes, a deal's a deal," Robert confirms, waving his hand in the air to indicate his entire property. "You may take whatever it is that you desire. Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yes, I have," Bryan replies before abruptly taking to his feet, crossing the short distance to Robert's side of the table. He snares Robert by the arm, pulling him to his feet. The sudden movement surprises Robert immensely, even more so when Bryan takes him by the upper arms and pins him between his body and the table behind him, trapping his hands against his taut chest.

Robert's eyes widen, a light and elegant red spreading across his cheeks. "What are you doing?" he asks as he licks his lips nervously.

Bryan merely smirks at him, leaning in closer so they are now nose to nose. "I'm taking my prize, of course." He then presses their lips together, pulling Robert into a toe-curling kiss.

If at all possible, Robert's eyes widen even more. But soon, they drift close, letting him slip into darkness. Into a place where all he can do is feel.

It doesn't take Bryan long to figure out that he has Robert completely at his mercy. He can't help but smirk as he tilts his head to the side. He runs his tongue over Robert's bottom lip and repeats with his top lip. A moment later Robert parts his lips with a gasp, allowing Bryan entrance. Bryan slips his tongue inside and immediately begins to explore very inch of the warm interior.

Chess pieces clutter against the floor as Bryan moves Robert, making him sit upon the table as he moves in between his legs, keeping his lips firmly against his. He wraps his arms tightly around Robert's surprisingly lean frame. Robert makes a noise that sounds like a whimper before letting his hands slide up Bryan's chest, encircling his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Lips move hungrily against each other as their tongues battle it out for dominance, eliciting moans and gasps of approval. However, Bryan wins the battle of control by moving his hand to trail down Robert's side, down his thigh, then back up to slip under his shirt. Robert whimpers when Bryan's hot hand touches the sensitive skin and unwilling arches his back, pressing himself further into Bryan's strong and hard body. Bryan smirks into the kiss as he rakes his fingers down Robert's backbone, causing him to writhe in his arms. He suddenly thrusts his tongue deep inside, stroking the roof of Robert's mouth as he slowly pulls away, drawing out the end of the kiss.

Bryan licks his lips as he smirks smugly, watching as Robert tries to control his breathing. "We should play chess again some time."

This time Robert smirks as he removes his arms from Bryan's neck and frames his face in his hands. He leans forward and brushes his lips ever-so lightly against Bryan's own. "Indeed we should."

"Actually," Bryan says quickly. "Lets forget the game and go straight to the prizes."

* * *

-_Melts into a puddle of goo at devious seme!Bryan_- Don't you just love him? Whoo! 99 fics! One more to a hundred! 

Please review.


End file.
